Highschool cliques
by Dimxan
Summary: takes place in high school Zexion, an emo kid, develops a crush on a fellow classmate of his, Dimxan. but will he ever have the courage to tell her how he really feels when he can barely even get the courage to stand up for himself?
1. Chapter 1

My stomach grumbled as I looked down at my half eaten peanutbutter and jelly sandwich before I pushed it aside. I adjusted my blood red earbuds and let out a loud sigh as my ipod skipped forward to the next song on my playlist. "I caught myself" by paramore. My fingers drummed to the beet on the lunch table as I ignored the conversations going on between several of my friends.

"Dimxan's out of it again…" Lyn, my best friend, pointed out, barely calling any attention to me. She chuckled when I didn't acknowledge her as she went back into her deep conversations with Roxas.

I was in one of those moods today. A mood my friends would describe as "emo". I was being mellow and getting wrapped up in my music. Every once in a while I'd get like that. It's pretty common with me. Especially since today was the first day of the second semester.

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze on my right ear. Someone had pulled my earbud out. I turned to my right to discover that that 'someone' had been none other than Axel; my best friend's brother. Before I could open my mouth to protest, he said something that caught me off guard.

"looks like you have an admirer," He said with a semi-smirk. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who?" I asked, curiosity consuming what was left of my "emo" mood. Axel gestured to the tree about forty feet away from us. There was a boy I recognized sitting under the shade provided by the tall oak. The boy had curious, icy eyes that gave me a chill as they seemed to pierce through the depths of my soul. Once he realized I was looking, he slowly turned back to the book he had in his hands.

"He's been looking at you for awhile. You really didn't notice?" my cousin, Roxas, asked.

"I guess not…" I said, deep in thought. "who is he?"

"Zexion," Leon said, to our surprise. We were never sure if he was ever listening to our conversations or not. Him, Axel, and cloud were the only seniors at the table.

"how do you know him? He's a bit short to be in our class," Axel questioned.

"His locker is next to mine. The kid has all honors classes." Leon said without looking up from his lunch.

"No wonder he looks so depressed. That's practically child labor!" Lyn said, shocked that he could pull off 5 honor classes and band when she could barely juggle 2 honor classes and choir.

"Apparently not, I have second period with him. He asks for extra homework almost everyday." Riku said emotionlessly.

"So if he's so smart, then maybe he's just glaring at me because I'm a disgrace to the school or something because I get Cs." I joked. There's no way he liked me. Besides, I stare at people all the time. At this point Zexion stood up and shut his book before grabbing his bag and walking to class.

The bell echoed through the halls, signaling that lunch was over and 5th period was about to start. The teenagers all stood up and went their separate ways, all heading to different classes.

-narrated-

Gloom filled Dimxan's heart as she realized what class she had next; Advanced French. Yesterday, being the last day of the first semester, was the final day for French 4, so today she was being promoted to a whole new level of French.

"as if the first semester wasn't hard enough.." she thought to herself. This also meant she had to change classrooms. The class she was about to join had been going on all year, so she'd be one of the only new kids.

The young girl took a deep breath as she entered through the door of her new class and asked an elderly woman where her seat was.

"excusez-moi?" The woman asked.

"Je suis désolé, madame. Je m'appelle Dimxan. Je suis nouveau. Où est ma table?" Dimxan asked.

"ah, Vous pouvez s'asseoir à cette table" The woman gestured to a seat at the far end of the class. Dimxan nodded and gave a quick "merci" before walking to her new table.

She set her bag to the side of her desk before plopping down on the chair and looking around at her new classmates. Most kids were talking to eachother, some making paper planes. All except one, however, who was immersed in a book. Dimxans heart beat quickened as she realized that it was the boy from before, or her "admirer".

Feeling eyes on him, the boy turned to see dimxan's curious eyes. His face went from blank to a look of shock in a matter of seconds and he quickly looked back down at his book, hunching his shoulders over and making his hair cover his face. Dimxan tilted her head and tried not to laugh.

Zexion cursed under his breath as he stared at the page infront of him. His face was a dark crimson. She noticed him. His heart fluttered at the beautiful thought that she might actually be interested in him, but that feeling wore off as quickly as it started. She couldn't have felt that way. She must have just recognized him as that nerd with no friends. He felt her gaze still on him. His heart fell as thoughts of her laughing at him filled his head.

He looked up at her through his long strands of hair sheepishly. She smiled at him and lipped out the word 'hi'. Zexion kept his blank expression and nodded at her shyly. She blushed and looked down at her papers as Zexion did the same. The period went by fast for Zexion. He was good with foreign language. However, Dimxan wasn't use to such difficult grammar. Finally the period ended and all the students rushed to last period.

The next day went by as usual. Same boring classes same boring conversations. Nothing special. Except for French, that is.

Dimxan sat in the same seat as yesterday and tried to avoid eye contact with Zexion, who she knew was looking at her again. Her face grew red as she felt his eyes practically burn a whole in her head.

Suddenly Madame's phone rang, causing her to rush out of the room while speaking French into the phone. With no supervision, the students started to talk and mess around. That's when it all started.

Jared, the most popular guy from school, got out of his seat and sat on a stool infront of a class, rocking back and forth on it. He let out pleasure filled groans and chuckled. The class laughed and whistled.

"OOOOOH zexy!" he groaned as the class laughed. Zexion glared at him and turned bright red. He soon decided it ignore the class and go back to reading his book. Suddenly he felt his seat lean forward and looked back to find Jared rocking Zexion's desk back and forth. Jared moved his hips with the chair and called out "you rock my cock!"

Zexion jumped out of the chair and stumbled backward, tripping and landing on a desk in a sitting position. He turned to see that, to his horror, he was sitting on Dimxan's desk. Her eyes were full of joy and she was failing to hold back her laughter. Zexion's heart sank as he got up and apologized to her.

"Its fine. You didn't mean to," Dimxan replied.

"The new girl's joining now? Looks like we have enough for a threesome." Jared said as the rest of the class continued to encourage him. Zexion turned a darker shade of red and clenched his fists.

Before he could say or do anything, Dimxan gently put her hand on zexion's wrist. He looked at her questioningly.

"don't bother. They aren't worth it." She said before rolling her eyes. He nodded and slowly walked back to his desk before the teacher came back in.

That night dimxan logged onto myspace and looked up this "Zexion" kid. She found a picture of him with thicker eyeliner than usual and black liquid running down his lips. His myspace name was "Despair", which she had clicked, opening his page. The page was decorated with black, razors and incredibly morbid pictures; one of a woman biting down on a razor and another of a man hanging himself. She quickly clicked the "ADD ME" button and left, hoping he would respond to her request soon. His status said he was online, but then again, he could be away from the computer.

Within five minutes Dimxan got a message saying "DeSpAiR has accepted your friend request." Dimxan smiled to herself and pressed "send message". The message read:

_To: DeSpAiR_

_Subject: hey_

_Message:_

_Hey. Your in my French class right?_

She crossed her fingers and hoped that he wouldn't think she was some weird girl following him. For some reason, he interested her. She soon got a message back with his reply:

_ToDimxan33_

_FromDeSpAiR_

_Hello. Yes, I sit a few seats away from you, if I'm correct. Was there something you needed?_

Dimxan felt a little discoraged by his seemingly hostile response and typed in her reply.

_ToDeSpAiR_

_FromDimxan33_

_well no… I just got bored and you're the only one online. So whats up?_

Zexion's heart filled with joy with every word he read. So far she didn't think of him as an emo kid. She even took the time to talk to him. A light shade of pink found its way on his cheeks as he let a small smile escape.

_ToDimxan33_

_FromDeSpAiR_

_I'm fine, thank you. How was your day?_

_ToDeSpAiR_

_FromDimxan33_

_It was pretty good. It sucks that I got transferred out of French4. I hate the new class so far. I don't recognize anyone and I don't understand half the things Madame is saying._

This was his chance. He had to take it! Zexion waited a moment to get some nerve and mentally prepare himself.

_ToDimxan_

_FromDeSpAiR_

_I could help you, if you'd like. During lunch or before/after school I' m free. _

_ToDeSpAiR_

_FromDimxan33_

_I wouldn't make you do that. I know that would be really time consuming and troublesome for you. Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean you should be held back lol_

_ToDimxan_

_FromDeSpAiR_

_You don't seem stupid to me. Besides, I can see how languages can be hard for some people. _

_ I have nothing better to do, Dimxan. I honestly wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I'd be glad that it would get me away from home_.

Dimxan smiled to herself when he used her name. It was so informal. She loved it.

_ToDeSpAiR_

_FromDimxan33_

_Oh alright… hehe thanks so much. When should we meet up?_

_ToDimxan_

_FromDeSpAiR_

_ How about tomorrow? That way we don't have to worry about school the next day since it'll be friday. I'll walk you home._

Dimxan blushed at the thought

_ToDeSpAiR_

_FromDimxan33_

_ Sounds great! I have to go. Ttyl! _

With that she signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went by slowly. It seemed like the minutes were hours. As hard as Zexion tried, he just couldn't pay attention today. All he could think about is different scenarios of his tutoring Dimxan. Would he have the courage to talk to her at all? What if he screwed up and said something stupid? Or what if…

His cheeks turned red. What if everything turned out right? What if she was just as obsessed with him as he was with her? No… even if it were true, he couldn't let that happen.

Finally the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

As usual, against his fathers wishes, Zexion didn't eat lunch. He just sat under a tree and tried to read, but that same red-head kept clouding his mind.

He reached into his backpack and started scribbling on it. He poured out every thought that passed through his mind on the parchment.

"you write?"

Zexion jumped, startled, and quickly covered his paper up with his arm.

Standing in front of him was the hazel eyed red-head he'd been so fond of. Her head was tilted to one side and her eyes looked apologetic.

"sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that," she said as she knelt down in front of him, bringing herself to eye-level with him.

He quickly averted his gaze from hers and looked down.

"its fine," he mumbled while shoving the paper into his bag.

There was a sudden awkward silence before Dimxan decided to speak again.

"what were you writing?" she asked.

"it was nothing" he said, his face turning red in contrast with his cold expression.

"'kay… well I just wanted to make sure you still planned on helping me tonight," he finally looked up at her.

"of course. I did, say I would, didn't i?" he replied. She smiled at him causing a happy shiver to crawl down his spine.

"yea. Thank you, by the way."

Zexions lips twitched, curving into a smile.

"my pleasure." He said to her. Her face turned red at his words.

"so… why are you alone?" she asked.

"you have a lot of questions." He commented.

"So I guess you don't want me to sit with you?" she asked. Zexion froze. Had she really just offered to sit with him? Quickly he hid his joy-filled eyes under his hair before answering.

"you may sit with me if that's what you want. I have no problem with that." She smiled as she set her backpack down and pulled out a sandwich.

"your not eating?" she asked while looking at his empty hands. He shook his head.

"the bell's going to ring soon anyways." He commented. "there'd be no point in getting in the lunch line." She nodded silently and bit into her ham sandwich. She knew Zexion was studying her face again, and blushed at the thought. She kept her head down, afraid to meet his eyes.

Just as Zexion had said, the bell rang. Dimxan put her sandwich in a brown bag and crumpled it up before throwing it away.

The two walked in akward silence to their next class before sitting down. once again, the minutes seemed to grow longer, but it was almost the end of the day


	3. Chapter 3

Fifth period went by slowly as Dimxan's head filled with new feelings about her new tutor. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, slowly, afraid that he might be looking back. Adrenalin rushed through Dimxan's veins at the dreaded thought that he'd catch her looking at him. Why was it such a big deal that he didn't look at her? why did she care about what he might think of her?

. Once her eyes finally met zexion's face, she relaxed a little. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He was staring off into space, the light shining on his pale cheek as his dim eyes sparkled in thought. She suddenly felt rested, as if she were in a deep sleep. Her happiness lingering…

"Dimxan!" Madame called out. Dimxan's bliss fell as she fumbled with her book, pretending like she was looking for the page.

"oui, madame?" she said quickly. Madame frowned at her and motioned for her to come up to the front desk in private.

"Whoot 'appened, ma chere? You were muy best stoodent! Now you get a D on your homework!" Madame asked sadly, her heavy French accent almost impossible to understand.

"I'm sorry madame. I'm going to get help on my homework." Dimxan assured her teacher.

"Good, good. I don't want to see you fail! You ah smart!" with that, dimxan nodded and went back to her seat.

Zexion's heart pounded in anticipation. The two teenagers exchanged an awkward sideways glance when the bell rang, before standing up and walking to last period.

Zexion headed across campus into a building floating in the middle of the asphalt. As he walked up the ramp and entered the room, he was greeted with an icey breeze from the air conditioner. He heard the sound of several violins screech, as if they were crying out in pain, signaling that he had made it on time.

"am I really that distracted?" he thought to himself as he pictured the girl who made him so absent-minded. Her akward smile, her beautiful lips, her energetic voice, his head swam with thoughts of Dimxan and how beautiful she was to him.

A shiver went down his spine and he shook off the thought as he approached his chair, which was placed by a boy that was always happy to see him for some reason.

The boy was blond and had a hair style that looked like he started to spike it but got too lazy to finish. He was tall and a little bit awkward, but Zexion was one to talk.

"Hey!" The boy said as Zexion sat down in his chair.

"Hello Demyx…" Zexion said quietly as he pulled out his violin. Demyx had his guitar out and was already strumming away at it.

"So how's that girl?" The blond asked without looking up from his beloved guitar. "I could see that blush on your face from a mile away."

Zexion's face went from a light pink to a deep crimson. He looked away from the boy, ashamed and said, "How would I know…"

"Aw, come on! I know something's going on. It's written all over you face! You can't just leave me in the dark," Demyx had stopped playing his guitar and was looking down at the gothic adolescent in front of him. His ocean blue eyes pierced Zexion's soul.

With a long sigh, Zexion gave in.

"Tonight I'm walking her home and helping her study…"

"Nice! What subject?"

"… French…"

"The language of _love_," Demyx said goofily before continuing to play his sitar.

Zexion didn't know how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent, signaling that the conversation was over.

He sighed and picked up his violin, placing it under his chin and tuning it while wondering what Dimxan was thinking about at this very moment…

Dimxan sighed and looked up at the ceiling high above her. She wished she could curl up at her desk and fall asleep, but the constant thought of Mr. Dani drawing on face with sharpie urged her to stay visibly awake.

Her dread for tonight grew in the pit of her stomach. Somehow she just knew that tonight was going to be awkward. But with that dread came excitement. Why couldn't she calm down over this? It was just a study date-

_Oh no! _She thought to herself._ Did I just call it a date?_

No, she couldn't think that way. It was just a classmate helping another classmate out… unless he thought it was a date… did he?

The sudden feel of felt pulling at her skin made her more alert to her surroundings, though the thought of Zexion stayed in the back of her mind. The smell of sharpie filled her nose pleasantly, even though she'd never admit that she loved that smell. She turned to see Lyn drawing on her wrist.

"umm… Thanks for asking?" Dimxan said as she stared at her wrist.

"why would I ask if I could draw on you?" Lyn retorted.

"Because- Wait what?" Dimxan attempted to think of a comeback, but what Lyn said was so stupid, she couldn't figure out how to call her out on it.

Lyn laughed and continued to draw. Dimxan watched as the marker zig-zagged and whirled on her skin. Soon the words that Lyn was writing began to make senese.

"My heart belongs to Lyn? When did I make that mistake?" she asked before laughing. Lyn hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey at least its on your wrist and not your forehead!" she said as the girls began to giggle together.

"hey we only have, like, three minutes of class left," Lyn mumbled to herself.

_Damnit Lyn, why'd you have to bring up the time?_ Dimxan mentally swore before talking to Lyn to get her mind off of it.

"So is Roxas coming over tonight?" She asked, knowing that Roxas went home with Lyn and Axel nearly every other day.

"Nah, Axel Has to start on his Senior project, so no guests are allowed in the house."

"Well he's not coming home with me today, so he better get a ride from Auntie." Damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to say that

"Why? Are you expecting someone?"

"Well I have a friend coming over to help me with some homework." Dimxan said, trying to be as vague as she could and get away with it.

"Homework? You don't do homework!"

"Neither does Axel, but you never bug him when he decides to give it a try!" before Lyn could answer, the bell rang. Dimxan ran out of there before Lyn could catch up or see where she was going.


End file.
